


Over Again

by karen_d



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karen_d/pseuds/karen_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a relationship is close to ending for good, will they be able to save it, will this chance be enough ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Again

‘Can we start over ? Please give me one more chance ! I beg you Niall.’

Let’s start from the beginning. My name is Niall, I’m 22. I spent my days as a golfer and with my boyfriend. Yeah I’m gay, you read that right.  
Well I used to spent a lot of time with my boyfriend but lately we’ve been fighting a lot. And I can’t stand it anymore, I am so sick of it.

‘So I give you one more chance. What is going to happen then ?! Are you going to be a better boyfriend.,’ I said obviously annoyed. ‘I’ll do everything to be a better boyfriend, I’ll do everything to make you happy. Let’s start over again, from the beginning.’ ‘What do you mean ?’, I asked Liam confused. ‘We start over, like we never met before. Please give us one more chance.’ ‘Okay but this is the very last one and I won’t be as patient this time.’ ‘Thank you.’, Liam said and kissed the scar on my knee.

He moved out of my house and I didn’t hear anything from him for three days. I missed him but it felt good to not live with the tension and the fighting.

After those three days I found a plain white envelope in my mail box. There was a ticket for the Adele concert two days later. Nothing more just an envelope with the ticket. And that was the first thing I heard from him after this starting over thing.

My friend, Laura, came over to help me prepare for the date. ‘Just relax and see what tonight brings. If it doesn’t work out tonight call it quits. If tonight is a success you can give your relationship another chance.’ ‘I guess you’re right.’, I needed to admit, ‘What shall I wear ?’ ‘Something nice but not too nice.’ ‘Huh ?’ ‘Like a nice shirt with a pair of jeans.’, Laura said in a more understandable way. 

After an hour of Laura giving me tips and how to be a bit distant and make him work for me. I saw a car driving up my driveway. A black sports car looking like the Batmobile, I gave it him for his birthday last year. ‘He’s here.’, I said softly. ‘Okay I’ll see you later. Have fun and remember: nice but not too nice. Love you.’, Laura said and give me a kiss on the cheek. She left through the back door when Liam ringed my bell. I grabbed my jacket and phone and opened the door.

‘Hi.’, Liam said and smiled at me. His smile is so beautiful, I could stare at it all day. He smiles with his whole face and it’s the best thing to see, especially after all the fights we’ve had the last months. 

‘Hey, how are you doing ?’ ‘I’m alright, how are you ?’ ‘Same. Where are you staying now you know, you don’t-‘ ‘With my mum but this is a new start. You don’t even know me.’ He was fiddling with his hands. 

‘I’m Niall nice to meet you.’ When I shook his hand I could feel him shaking. He always gets nervous for the small things, it’s one of my favourite character traits of him.  
‘Shall we ?’ ‘Of course.’ We stepped into his car and drove to the O2. In the car we listened to some music, nothing special just the usual. And we talked a bit, we told facts about ourselves even though we know each other better than anyone else.

The concert was amazing. Adele is an amazing singer, that’s a well-known fact but the lighting and screens made it ten times better. It was a beautiful show and she’s has an amazing personality but you probably are not here to hear about how great Adele was. So to my surprise I actually had a lot a fun and an amazing night.

When the concert was over we went to a pub to talk a bit more. I haven’t had such a nice time with Liam for months. This night made me want to give this relationship another chance. When we were not fighting I loved being together so much I was a bit lost the last few days without him around me or texting me.

He brought me back and at my door we stopped and talked for a bit. ‘Thank you for tonight, I had a really nice evening.’, I said and Liam shined hearing it. ‘Me too.’ ‘We can maybe like do this again.’, I said looking rather shy. Okay I admit I was really nervous. ‘I would love to.’, Liam said even more nervous if that was possible

Lying in bed I felt lonely. I miss having him next to me, falling asleep in his arms, him kissing me goodnight, waking up to him singing. Those moments are the moments you keep capturing even when you are having an argument.

But this first date was the start of more. I don’t know how much more but there was coming more, I’m going to make sure of that. It can be one more date or it can be a whole new relationship, I don’t know and for once it doesn’t matter to me at this point. The only thing that matters is that this is the beginning of something new and I’m going to enjoy every second of us. Every nice moment I will cherish and new good memories will be made.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome <3


End file.
